Yu-Gi-Oh Sanctum: A New World Part 1
by Jhackzor17
Summary: Henry and his family move to a new city, where new adventures await them


div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Moving from one location to another is tough, leaving your friends and everything that was familiar to you behind. But also counts as a new beginning, at least that's how Henry thinks of it. Henry is 17 year old duelist who helps take care of his 8 year old sister Ally with his mom. Henry is a skinny, well built kid who wears a dark color scheme and is always in a hoodie, he also brown hair and light blue eyes. Henry and his family moved from a small town to the big city, and this means big changes for him, his mom, and his little sister. Henry's mom got a new job as a sales rep at a Card Corp where millions of dollars are made making and selling DuelDisks, Duel Monsters cards, and Duel Runners. Duel Monsters runs in the family as Henry was a top notch duelist at his old school, and little Ally is just learning the new ways of summoning monsters at her school. Today is their first day in the big city and the pressure is just starting to get to Henry's mom./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Ok kids here we are," Henry's mom said nervously as she dropped her kids at their new school. "Be good and try not to be strangers, I love you both."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "I love you too," said both kids simultaneously./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Henry make sure Ally gets to her classroom," Henry's mom said as both kids walked away from the car to the large building in front of them./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "I got you mom," Henry said with a smile towards his mom, "Don't be too late coming home."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "I'll do my best, I love you," as she drove off./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Henry kneeled down to Ally and said, "Ok kiddo, it's time for your game face, are you ready for school?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "You know it dude!" The two knuckle touched and proceeded to walk inside, but as they were walking, Henry heard laughing and chatter to the side of him as he noticed kids his age sitting at a table with DuelDisks all custom made and talking about cards they recently got, but all chatter stopped as those kids heard a loud engine coming up to the school. It was a brand new Duel Runner and it was driven by a student with a team jacket on and behind him was another in a cheerleader outfit./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Wow that's a nice runner," Henry thought to himself. "I wonder who owns it, oh well, I guess I'll figure it out later today," and the two walked inside to start their new lives./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"-/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Before Henry and Ally started their classes, both were asked to the principal's office for their information and file updates. The principal was an older looking fellow around 50 with a thick white mustache and a deep but kind voice./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "So you were a straight A student, a outstanding duelist and passed the entrance to this school exams in just 4 turns?" The principal asked Henry in disbelief as they talked about his file./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "It's all true sir," Henry said in a respectful but friendly tone./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "That's pretty impressive, and what would you say is the strongest card in your deck Henry?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "I'd say my Gaia the Dragon Champion in my Extra Deck," Henry said as he pulled the card out as a reference point for the principal./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Ahh so you're a duelist who uses fusions am I right?" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Yes, they're quite useful if you know how to use them."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Indeed they are, okay that should be it for now, welcome to the school," the principal said as he extended his hand to Henry./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "I'll work very hard here," Henry said shaking the principals hand with his./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Ok so it looks like you're off to Creative Writing first, it's on the second floor, here is your DuelDisk, feel free to decorate as you would like, I'm sure you saw other students with theirs, and don't forget we have a school wide duel tournament for the high schoolers on Friday, hopefully you can make some great first impressions there," /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "I'll certainly be there sir, thank you again," Henry headed out of the office to meet Ally in the chair outside his office. "Hey there kiddo," Henry said with a smile./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Was the man nice to you Henry?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Yes he was very nice, I gotta go to my class, I'll meet you here after school, ok?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Good luck," Ally gave Henry a good bye hug and skipped down the hallway as the two separated for the day./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"-/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Ok class this is Henry our new classmate, Henry you can sit right over there," Henry went to his seat and prepared for the lesson ahead. "Ok now with the person sitting next to you, I want you to go into your decks and find any card you'd like and write a story involving your two cards," as she finished her thought, the teacher sat at her desk and started grading her students papers. The student next to Henry was Scarlett, a bright and pretty girl who is a cheerleader for the Duel Team at school./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Hi I'm Scarlett."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "I'm Henry." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "I know, I saw you up there a little bit ago."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Oh right," the two shared a laugh./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "So where did you move from?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Well we moved from a small town with barely anything around, and now we're here cause my mom got a new job at Card Corp."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "My parents work there too! In fact all the kids parents on the Duel Team work there."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "That's really cool! What kind of deck do you have?" Henry said with wonder./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Mostly spellcasters and fairy cards, they look nice and they make me smile," Scarlett blushed from embarrassment, "What about you?" She asked back./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Anything and everything goes in my deck," Henry laughed quietly to himself, "Every card has potential to be the best card anyone can have so I try to use everything available to me to win, wow that was corny," Henry said while catching himself in a monologue, "So what were you thinking for this project Scarlett?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Well maybe we can use your Celtic Guardian with my Fairy's Gift and make an adventure-romance kind of story."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "I'm not really knowledgeable about that stuff, I'll provide the action while you provide the romance."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Sounds good to me," Scarlett agreed happily and the two began their work until class came to an end./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"-/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" The kids are at home just finishing their homework as their mother bursts through the door in song, "I'm home!" She sang at the top of her lungs./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "School work is done and both of us have been fed, how was your first day?" Henry asked while Ally was on his lap./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "They were so glad to have me there today, they also gave me some gifts."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "What gifts?!" Ally asked all excited and full of energy./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "These!" Their mom pulled out two booster packs and handed them to her kids. "Well don't just sit there, open them up and let's see what's inside." The two kids ripped open their packs and were anxiously awaiting what was in side as they sorted through. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Henry was in awe at the rare card he got since he was looking for it for a long time, "I got a Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Thank you so much mom, I'm putting this in my deck right now." Henry gave his mom a big hug./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "All I got was a leg! That's so unfair," Ally said in a frump as she flopped on the floor like a fish./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Ally these aren't just limbs, they're part of a bigger monster silly head," Henry said picking her back up. "See how I got an arm? Well what if I told you that if you got all five pieces that you would instantly win the game?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Wait really!?" Ally said with wide eyes. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Ya they all make up Exodia, a powerful set of cards that instantly win the game if you have all five in your hand, how does that sound?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Sounds like a great way to win! I'm gonna get all of them then I shall beat everyone, even you Henry!"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Good luck with that kiddo." The whole family shared a laugh as they enjoyed there time together./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"-/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" A few hours have passed and since then Henry had customized his new DuelDisk and re-structured his deck. Henry added black and white paint to his DuelDisk to stand out with all the others at school that have vibrant colors for theirs, also the paint matched the color scheme of his clothes. Henry couldn't sleep so he decided to sneak out and experience the night life of this new home of his, so he grabbed his dark hoodie and his newly decorated DuelDisk and tried to sneak out the front when all of a sudden he heard something./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Henry?" Ally said in a low voice./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Yes Ally?" Henry said in a quiet voice./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Are you gonna go dueling?" She asked all groggy./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Hopefully, if I do I'll win for you kiddo," Henry gave his sister a thumbs up. "I'll see you soon ok?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Ok, go and win," she gave Henry a thumbs up back and drifted back to sleep./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Once Henry got past his street towards the city square, the lights and people became more colorful. He turned a corner and found restaurants lined up back and forth for what seemed miles. He saw other duelists walking about looking for duels and Henry thought to himself, "Yep, I'm here to stay."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"To Be Continued.../div 


End file.
